


Force to be reckoned with

by Marikaii



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Corruption, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, M/M, Manipulation, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, The oc ain’t important, he’s just the villain, it’ll make sense I swear, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marikaii/pseuds/Marikaii
Summary: Patton wasn’t sure what he was expecting when he chose to become a hero, but when a new threat arrives he and his team have to make the choice on whether they’re going to fight or hide away.Nothing goes as planned much to their dismay
Relationships: none yet
Kudos: 4





	Force to be reckoned with

**Author's Note:**

> The setting is a superpower/hero and human au, the sides are all a superhero team that, as per the H.O.S (Hero operation sector), live together, and basically because of a villain they are told to stay inside to avoid them - it’ll all make sense I swear

Patton paced around his room nervously, ever since he and his team had come under house arrest due to the new dangers present he hadn’t been able to relax, constantly stressing over the superheroes who  **were** still out fighting against villains.

He knew he had to calm down eventually, but he was having trouble understanding why only certain heroes were being protected, him included. He had no information about what was going on, he just got told one day that he had to stay inside and that there were threats to his safety present. But that had only served to ask more questions, he was a Hero! Well, in training, but he was a hero, his whole life was about potential threats now.

Any further spiraling from the seventeen year old was halted by a knock at his door.

“Patton?” Ah, it was just Roman.

“Yeah Kiddo?” Roman opened the door with a chuckle, his pure white shirt with red accents coming into view.

“Glad to see you’re still making the kiddo jokes, I was worried you’d be too upset,” he started with a smile “so me and Thomas decided to try and get everyone out into the lounge for movie night”

Patton pondered the offer, he didn’t think he was up for social interaction for once, he just wanted to lie around his room and mope.

“We’ve got snacks too,” Roman brightly offered to sweeten the deal “popcorn, candy, cookies-“

“Alright I’ll come!” Patton said quickly and he immediately regretted it within seconds, he had always been weak to cookies and it only took Roman  **saying** that they had them to get him to agree, no evidence of the rumoured cookies.

Roman smiled and moved onto the next room, Virgil’s, and Patton sighed. Roman was trustworthy and so kind and nice, and his animosity that he’s directed towards him in his mind isn’t deserved in the slightest. Patton shuffled out of his room into the hallway where he met the gaze of Virgil, who was similarly taking his time to get to the lounge. They both exchanged sympathetic smiles but jolted- well, Patton jolted, Virgil might of well have jumped two feet into the air at the loud screech they heard behind them.

They turned around so fast Patton feared that they would get whiplash, to be greeted with the sight of Roman literally dragging Logan out of his bedroom, and Logan fighting wildly against his hold.

“Stop being such a grump Logan!” Roman huffed, already frustrated with Logan’s childishness.

“No! Leave me alone!” Logan stuck his tongue out at Roman and continued to struggle “I have work to do”

“Well we…” Roman tugged him away from the door that Logan was holding onto like his life depended on it, and in Logan’s mind it might as well have, “are going to spend time together!”

Roman gave a final tug and succeeded, but not without tumbling back into the wall, still with Logan in his grip. The impact being worsened by Logan’s weight on him, Roman let out a groan of pain. Exchanging looks, Patton and Virgil just continued down the hallway, leaving Roman to suffer the consequences, much faster than the slow shuffling from before. 

When they reached the lounge, Janus and Remus were already comfortably lying on the couch and floor swaddled in blankets, and the coffee table was covered in bowls of food and seven cups, multiple bottles of soft drink on the ground below the table.

Janus gave them a small nod of acknowledgement while Remus ignored them completely, being perfectly content to pick out all the red jellybeans- romans favourite if Patton remembered correctly.

“Oi, save some for the rest of us!” Virgil swatted Remus's hand away from the bowl, but to Patton’s surprise started picking out red ones of his own, of which Remus smirked at, clearly… pleased that someone else was joining in on his fun.

“Oh yes please do continue getting your germs all over the jellybeans, it’s not like anyone else wants any” Janus said from his comfortable spot on the couch, clearly trying to hide from the aircon.

“Alright then I will” Virgil snarkily replied, ignoring Janus’s annoyance in favour of picking out the purple ones as well.

It was a few more minutes until Roman and Logan finally joined them, Roman looking out of breath and a little pained and Logan thoroughly bothered, merely allowing Roman to drag his body across the floor while he lay with his arms crossed. But by the time they got there Thomas had already finished setting up and looked as if he was about to start the movie, at least he had the decency to look sheepish about it.

“I can’t believe none of you helped me” Roman muttered as he grabbed his favourite (and Logan’s) blanket and settled on the couch, hugging Logan tight in a vice grip with Logan merely huffing out of a similar annoyance.

“Well if he didn’t want to come Roman…” Janus trailed off, not even needing to lie or be sarcastic, it was obvious to everyone in the room that Logan hadn’t planned on attending movie night.

Despite Janus being 100% correct Patton still winced at Roman’s words, Logan was the tallest of all the them, towering over them at 6’6 foot and that meant it was more than a little hard to move him, the only one coming close to being tall enough was Janus, who was 6’2 feet, which was still marginally shorter. But that didn’t mean Patton felt any pity for Roman, oh no, he had done that to himself.

Regardless they all settled down for the first movie of the night. All of them picking out certain snacks that they wanted to eat, Patton personally taking a cookie, and with a little thought, a second one and then third. He completely missed the worried looks that were shot in his direction.

——————————————————————

Movie night had progressed as it should of, if not for the small hiccups in between, the most time consuming one being where Roman has a fit over all the red jellybeans being gone, and when Janus and surprisingly enough, Logan, had a fight over which movie to watch next, which had nearly gotten physical.

They all trailed off to their bedrooms afterwards, most feeling drained from the events that transpired, but Patton needed to ask Thomas a question, he was certain that Thomas would have the answer.

“…hey Thomas?” Patton asked cautiously, still being worried about invading others’ spaces.

“Yeah Patton?” Thomas looked mildly caught off guard, already wearing pyjamas.

Patton took another deep breath, he shouldn’t be as worried as he was about asking a simple question, but it felt like it was an off limits topic, “why do we have to stay here? Why aren’t we out fighting right now?”

Thomas definitely looked caught off guard now, and rubbed the back of his neck while he tried to search for an answer, “well, when a threat appears that could affect a hero...the H.O.S decide which heroes are the most important and which ones they can’t afford to lose”

“But that’s so messed up!” Patton couldn’t believe it, they were prioritising people, sure, he was deemed a priority but that didn’t mean it hurt less. “It can’t be that bad out there is it?”

Thomas was, while quite understandably, going pale. He seemed to be at a loss for words, unsure how to explain that he was only following orders, but opted to inform instead of the situation.

“Well, right now there’s this villain that surfaced who’s been called ‘the General,” Patton shivered a bit, talking about villains always irked him, “his power allows him to corrupt people, not necessarily to his command, but enough so that it practically turns whoever he’s affected into a villain”

“He’s creating an army for himself is what the sources say”

That. That  **did** sound scary, and yet some heroes were still trying to fight him? They were at risk of being corrupted! Patton opened his mouth to protest but was stopped by Thomas continuing to speak.

“Yeah I know, sounds unfair right? But imagine if the villains got someone like you on their side, or any of the others, they’ve all got powers that we can’t afford to have turn to villainy, corrupted or no” as much as he hated it, it did make sense, Patton blanched at the idea of Logan or Janus being corrupted, with Logan’s advanced control over machinery through touch and Janus’s puppeteer powers, they’d be near unstoppable and a deadly force to be reckoned with.

Finding his voice again Patton voiced his protest again “and so we just sit here at home watching movies instead of fighting!?”

Thomas looked down and looked thoroughly chastised, and some little voice in Patton’s mind told him it was unfair to Thomas, and that he was only following his bosses orders, after all, Thomas was just the… manager? His job was simply to care for the heroes he was assigned to, and had been nothing but nice to him for the whole few months he’s been in training.

“I..I’m sorry Thomas, you didn’t deserve that” the tiny part of Patton’s mind won out, all of the guilt coming crashing down on him, he chose not to wait for anything else to be said, and saw himself out of Thomas’s room.

  
  


Making his way down the hallway to his own room, he looked under the doors of the other rooms to see that only Logan’s and Remus’s rooms were still emanating light, Logan was most likely doing whatever work he had claimed to have to do earlier and Remus’s was a bright neon flashing of multiple colours, and Patton could faintly hear music playing.

Shaking his head to shake out any worries he just moved onto his own room, for once ignoring the bad sleeping habits of his friends, well, they probably weren’t friends, Logan was nearly a whole ten years older than him and he and Remus didn’t get along, Remus was just too crude for him, so they really were just colleagues, coworkers, teammates. Anything but friends.

He had been bothered all day, and everything was getting to him, even if it was something as small as being unable to consider the people he lived with friends. Patton collapsed onto his bed, and while his body practically begged him to change out of the uncomfortable jeans he wore he just fell into a restless slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> some basic info -
> 
> Patton is 17  
> Virgil is 19  
> Roman & Remus are 21  
> Janus is 22  
> And Logan is 26
> 
> All of the others have more hero experience than Patton who’s just a hero in training


End file.
